REMEMBER THE SUICIDES Wikia
Hoagie.jpg MidnightInTHeDesert.jpg 1438228842666.jpg Lord-Remo_other-side.png 1439263533231.jpg JUST FUCK MY SHOW UP.jpg RCH COMMENCE THE DARK MISSION.jpg Welcome to the REMEMBER THE SUICIDES Wikia! A wiki for /x/ listening threads devoted to the online radio programs Midnight in the Desert and The Other Side of Midnight. Posting format examples for making threads on /x/ Guest descriptions come straight from artbell.com and othersideofmidnight.com MIDNIGHT IN THE DESERT ''SUBJECT: ''Midnight in the Desert (8/4/2015) ''BODY: ''Midnight in the Desert with Art Bell Website for the show: http://artbell.com/ Streaming Links (feel free to provide more links in the thread): http://live.darkmatterdigitalnetwork.com/darkmatter.mp3 http://live.darkmatterdigitalnetwork.com/darkmatter.aac Popup Player: http://player.streamguys.com/dmr/sgplayer/player.php Monday, August 3rd, 2015 9PM-12AM PST/12AM-3AM EST Guest(s): Stephen Bassett, Merrill Cook Stephen Bassett is a political activist and a leading advocate for ending the 68-year government imposed truth embargo regarding an extraterrestrial presence engaging the human race. He is the executive director of the Paradigm Research Group (PRG), which recently produced a “Citizen Hearing on Disclosure” at the National Press Club in Washington, DC. On November 5, PRG launched a Congressional Hearing Initiative seeking the first hearings on Capitol Hill regarding the ET issue since 1968. Merrill Cook was elected to Congress in 1996 and served two terms representing the 2nd District of Utah. He held seats on the Space Committee, Aerospace Committee, Science Comittee, U.S. House Banking Committee, Financial Institutions Subcommittee, and Capital Markets Subcommittee for four years, dealing with the highest levels of the American financial, investment and banking industries. More recently, in 2013, Congressman Merrill Cook presided over the citizen hearing on disclosure where over 40 military witnesses and top researchers testified in front of a mock congressional hearing to end the truth embargo on UFOs and the extraterrestrial cover-up. Skype Numbers: MITD51 for callers from US/Canada, MITD55 for outside of the country. Phone (From the website...): In the US the number is 1 – 9 5 2 - CALL ART, (9 5 2 - 2 2 5 - 5 2 7 8), in London 2 0 3 - 8 0 7 - 0 7 0 3, yes, London! THE OTHER SIDE OF MIDNIGHT ''SUBJECT: ''The Other Side of Midnight (8/5/2015) ''BODY: ''The Other Side of Midnight Hosted by Richard C. Hoagie. Website for the show: http://othersideofmidnight.com/ Streaming Links (feel free to provide more links in the thread): http://live.darkmatterdigitalnetwork.com/darkmatter.mp3 http://live.darkmatterdigitalnetwork.com/darkmatter.aac Popup Player: http://player.streamguys.com/dmr/sgplayer/player.php Wednesday, August 5th, 2015 12AM-2AM PST/3AM-5AM EST Guest: Open lines Tonight Hoagie will take calls and discuss whatever is on the minds of his listeners. Skype: enterprisemission Phone: (505) 796-8802 Bumper/intro Music MIDNIGHT IN THE DESERT 'INTRO SONG: '''Giorgio Moroder - Chase | https://youtu.be/ViN2bRGrBx8 '''BUMPER MUSIC: '''Art handpicks his bumper music. As of this writing, there is no definitive regularly updated source which lists the bumper music Art plays. However, http://artbell.com/category/show/bumper-music/ may be useful. THE OTHER SIDE OF MIDNIGHT '''INTRO SONG: '''David Rose and His Orchestra - Forbidden Planet | https://youtu.be/K0qpCtjnLcw '''BUMPER MUSIC: '''Nick Skouras and Christopher Morford - Enterprise Mission | https://cdbaby.com/cd/nickskouras2 | http://yt.vu/p/PLUzmmbOniYccs05Vdm6KK3MzNwfreV7mI Show suggestions Producer REDACTED may be contacted at producer@artbell.com for general show suggestions (e.g. guests) Archive Archived shows are provided by an anonymous poster MIDNIGHT IN THE DESERT https://infotomb.com/ed9yn | JULY 29th, 2015 PRESTON DENNETT ''Highlights: /x/ calls in to comment on lucid dreaming https://infotomb.com/0x7ci | August 13th, 2015 BLANCHE BARTON (Church of Satan) THE OTHER SIDE OF MIDNIGHT https://infotomb.com/id0dm | JULY 28th, 2015 OPEN LINES, TIM VENTURA Highlights: First appearance of Hoagie's stalker https://infotomb.com/cbaz9 | JULY 29th, 2015 ALLAN STERLING Highlights: /x/ calls in to confront Sterling on his scam, Hoagie slaps Sterlings bottom https://infotomb.com/7uqnn | JULY 30th, 2015 FRANK ZNIDARSIC https://infotomb.com/n5tuv | JULY 31st, 2015 KEITH LANEY, ROBERT HARRISON https://infotomb.com/3iz6y | AUGUST 3rd, 2015 JOHN BRANDENBURG Highlights: Hoagie is goaded in to discussing 9/11 https://infotomb.com/k80as | AUGUST 4th, 2015 OPEN LINES Highlights: Bellgab caller schools Hoagie on .jpg artifacts, second appearance of Hoagie's stalker https://infotomb.com/ydjcj | AUGUST 5th, 2015 PAUL DAVIDS https://infotomb.com/6it7a | AUGUST 12th, 2015 OPEN LINES Highlights: Hoagie finally addresses the UFO DIARIES https://infotomb.com/x26z4 | AUGUST 13th, 2015 JAY WEIDNER Highlights: Hoagie claims another unsuspecting victim https://infotomb.com/3ctku | AUGUST 14TH, 2015 DAVE DISTLER https://infotomb.com/tn419 | AUGUST 15th, 2015 OPEN LINES Highlights: Third appearance of Hoagie's stalker, legal battle developing Category:Browse Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse